In a data center in which a large number of IT devices, such as servers or the like, are installed, an air conditioning device that processes heat generated from the IT devices is used and a large amount of electric power is consumed. Therefore, in both terms of environment and operation cost of the data center, electric power reduction is a key challenge. In this challenge, electric power that is consumed by an air conditioning system, such as a cooling unit or the like, is electric power indirectly used for operation of the data center, and how the electric power that is consumed by the air conditioning system is reduced is one of challenges of a data center operator.
As measures for reduction in electric power consumption in the air conditioning system in the data center, various attempts are being made. For example, a system that measures electric power consumption of a load and includes a past electric power consumption database in which the electric power consumption of the load for dates and times in past is collected has been proposed. This system determines, when the electric power consumption of the load, which has been measured, changes, whether or not the change in the electric power consumption is to continue by comparing the latest electric power consumption to electric power consumption of corresponding date and time in the past electric power consumption database or date and time near the corresponding date and time. Then, the system controls, if it has been determined that the change in the electric power consumption is to continue, air conditioning capacity of an air conditioner in accordance with the change in electric power consumption of the load.
As an approach to reduction in electric power consumption in an air conditioning system in a data center, there is an approach in which electric power consumption for cooling is reduced by increasing room temperature in the data center in a proper range.
For example, a related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-8745.